UNSTOPPABLE MARRIAGE CHAPTER ONE
by Mrs.Heo94
Summary: Heo Eun Soo membayar mahal seorang Kim Seokjin untuk mencegah seseorang yang pernah membuat perasaannya berantakan menjadi bagian dari anggota baru keluarga.


_**1**_

 _Mr. Kim and Miss. Heo_

 _Money is the motivation_

 _Money is the conversation_

 _(We Own it-2 Chainz)_

 **. . .**

" _Jangan pernah melihat laki-laki lain, hanya melihat kepadaku saja."_

Membaca satu kalimat saja sudah membuat Eun Soo mengerti keseluruhan isi cerita. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan kata-kata sok puitis seperti itu, kepalanya pasti mendadak pusing ketika membacanya. Dengan malas-malasan ia membuka lembaran berikutnya, membaca cepat dan berakhir mencampakkan naskah tersebut dengan kesal namun buru-buru mengambilnya lagi. Ia harus profesional. Sejelek apapun naskah yang masuk ia harus membacanya sampai selesai. Eun Soo mendesis mengingat janji sucinya dulu ketika diterima di sini.

Eun Soo sedang memijit-mijit kepalanya sambil membaca kembali naskah saat ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia mengangkatnya begitu saja.

"Kau!"

Eun Soo menghentikan aktifitas membacanya ketika seseorang di seberang sana meneriakinya. Ia buru-buru melihat _id_ penelepon dan mendengus. "Seharusnya tidak kuangkat tadi." Gumamnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Eun Soo malas-malasan.

"Kau tidak membaca emailku?"

"Ck, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang emailnya aku baca. Kau kan tahu kalau aku ini orang sibuk. Tidak usah berbasa-basi, langsung katakan keinginanmu!"

"Ya! Aku ini kakakmu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku?"

"Tidak Berminat." Jawab Eun Soo enteng. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan kututup, saat ini banyak sekali naskah yang masuk." Di ujung sana Young Saeng hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kesal. "Kakakmu akan menikah."'

Kening Eun Soo mengerut dan menghentikan pergerakan jarinya di udara. "Kakak yang mana?" Eun Soo memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau?" Eun Soo menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi tidak mungkin ya." Eun Soo tertawa keras, mencemooh habis-habisan kakaknya yang _workholic_ tersebut.

"Ck." Kesal Young Saeng. "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa calonnya?"

"Apakah penting bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa calonnya?" Tanya Eun Soo acuh tak acuh. Bukannya ia tidak turut bahagia mendengar kabar Riyoung akan menikah, hanya saja pertengkaran dengan ibunya satu tahun yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memutuskan ikatan diantara mereka.

"Ya!" Young Saeng mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, tentu kau harus mengetahuinya!"

"Humm, kalau begitu katakan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak membaca emailku ya?"

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar ya. Dijaman secanggih ini masih saja mengirimiku email. Kau kan kakakku kenapa tidak memberitahunya melalui line saja. Bodoh!" Cercah Eun Soo.

"Wu Yi Fan. Masih ingat?" Young Saeng akhirnya mengalah, bertengkar dengan Eun Soo tidak ada habisnya.

Selama beberapa detik Eun Soo terdiam, berharap ia salah dengar atau Young Saeng akan menyambung kalimatnya dengan kekehan sambil mengatakan bercanda, aku hanya bercanda.

"Kau masih di sana?" Tanya Young Saeng hati-hati.

Ternyata, kakaknya tidak berbohong.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal sekali dengannya. Aish, bisa-bisanya dia melangkahiku." Young Saeng mencoba melucu.

"Kapan?"

"Bulan depan." Jawab Young Saeng pelan.

"Kapan kau mengirimkan email itu?"

Young Saeng menggigit bibirnya, ia yakin sebentar lagi Eun Soo akan memaki-makinya. "Sekitar, dua bulan—"

"Ya! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Apa kau tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu? Apa kau! Ya!" Eun Soo mencampakkan apa saja yang ada di mejanya. Young Saeng sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika Eun Soo berteriak.

"Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Banyak sekali kasus-kasus yang harus aku tangani. Aku pikir kau sudah membacanya." Young Saeng mencoba membela diri.

"Kau akan merestuinya?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?

"Sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin keluarga menyetujui pernikahan mereka jika tidak saling mengenal." Young Saeng diam sejenak, memikirkan pilihan kata yang tepat agar Eun Soo tidak memakinya lagi. "Sepertinya dia laki-laki yang baik." Tapi Young Saeng salah, apa saja yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan tidak akan pernah membuat Eun Soo tidak berteriak.

"Ya, sepertinya dia memang laki-laki baik-baik, tapi sayangnya itu hanya sepertinya saja."

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ujar Young Saeng pelan. Jika Eun Soo membutuhkan seorang relawan untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Tentu kau harus membantuku." Jawab Eun Soo cepat.

Young Saeng hanya memonyongkan bibir di ujung sana. Ia tahu apa hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh adiknya jika mendengar berita ini, untuk itu tanpa perlu diperintah ia menawarkan diri.

"Jam 10.00 malam nanti aku kosong, temui aku di kantor saja. Bagaimana?"

"Oke!" Teriak Eun Soo.

"Berhentilah berteriak nona Heo. Kututup. Oh, jangan lupa membereskan benda-benda yang tadi kau campakkan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang membaca naskah? Jangan sampai naskahnya rusak, eoh."

Eun Soo mencampakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan kesal. "Wu Yi Fan katanya? Ck, coba saja kalau dia berani menikahi Riyoung!"

 **. . .**

Eun Soo membaca ulang alamat yang diberikan kakaknya tadi malam. "Benar di sini ya?" Eun Soo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali membaca ulang alamat dan melihat gedung yang ada di hadapannya. "Dicoba saja dulu." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu nona? Pelayanan di sini—" Tepat ketika Eun Soo membuka pintu, suara seseorang sudah menyambutnya heboh namun mendadak berhenti bicara. "Maaf, Anda salah masuk?" Laki-laki itu bersuara lagi.

"Eoh, benarkah?" Eun Soo meragukan dirinya sendiri dan mengecek kembali pesan line Young Saeng. "Tapi sepertinya benar." Eun Soo menyodorkan ponsel dan memperlihatkannya pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Ahh, itu memang alamat kami. Tapi apakah nona benar-benar bertujuan kemari?"

Eun Soo mengangguk ragu. "Ya, kakakku yang memberikannya. Katanya kalian bisa membantuku."

"Membantumu?" Laki-laki itu memandang Eun Soo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Membantu nona?" Tanyanya lagi.

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu mengalihkan perhatian Eun Soo.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Laki-laki itu mendadak panik melihat kedatangan temannya dalam keadaan babak belur. "Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Ya, Hoseok! Cepat kau bersihkan lukaku!"

Hoseok melipir ke dalam ruangan lain ketika Yoonggi memerintahkannya dengan nada gusar. "Mantan kekasih gadis itu adalah ketua geng, kau tahu?" Yoonggi mendudukkan dirinya asal di atas sofa. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Yoonggi bingung ketika baru menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Hoseok.

"Eoh?" Eun Soo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan canggung.

" _Client_?" Potong Yoonggi.

"Hmm." Jawab Eun Soo sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Duduklah." Yoonggi menepuk-nepuk sofa, memerintahkan Eun Soo duduk di sebelahnya. "Maaf membuatmu merasa canggung, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu tadi."

Eun Soo hanya diam dan duduk di samping Yoonggi tanpa berkomentar.

"Pekerjaan ini kadang-kadang sangat menjengkelkan." Yoonggi membuka pembicaraan lagi. Eun Soo hanya tersenyum sekilas, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui penyebab luka Yoonggi.

Hoseok datang dengan kotak P3K di pelukannya. Ia berteriak heboh saat melihat Eun Soo yang duduk di samping Yoonggi. "Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku nona karena melupakan kehadiranmu." Hoseok melemparkan kotak P3K ke arah Yoongi dan mengisyaratkan Eun Soo menuju meja kerjanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Urus temanmu saja dulu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hoseok tidak yakin sambil melirik Yoonggi.

Eun Soo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 **. . .**

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk menggagalkan pernikahan kakakku." Ujar Eun Soo tanpa basa-basi.

Hoseok yang daritadi memandang Eun Soo penuh keraguan kini malah menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya?" Tidak ada nada meremehkan dalam kalimatnya, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Hoseok sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak tahu peraturannya?" Eun Soo menoleh saat Yoonggi yang daritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya beranjak dan duduk di atas meja kerja Hoseok.

"Peraturan?" Tanya Eun Soo bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Young Saeng pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Kami hanya memberikan pelayanan jasa pacar sewaan. Terserah mau dijadikan apa pacar sewaanmu itu. Pasangan ketika bereuni, membuat mantanmu cemburu, menutupi aib dari teman-temanmu bahwa kau belum menemukan pasangan, apapun itu tapi kami tidak mengganggu hubungan seseorang yang akan menikah." Yoonggi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hoseok mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Yoongi.

Eun Soo mendesah. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menggagalkan pernikahan kakaknya. Satu bulan? Apa yang bisa dia lakulan dalam waktu sesingkat itu untuk memperingatkan kakaknya bahwa Yifan bukanlah pria yang tepat untuknya.

"Aku akan membayar mahal. Berapa pun yang kalian minta." Eun Soo memberikan penawaran.

Hoseok berdeham, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi terpengaruh ketika mendengar kata uang. "Maaf noona, peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

"Bukankah peraturan ada untuk dilanggar?" Eun Soo mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam tasnya. "Bisa kau beri tahu aku siapa yang bisa menggagalkan pernikahan kakakku dengan laki-laki ini?" Ia menyodorkan foto Yifan.

Hoseok menelan air liurnya. Laki-laki ini jelas bukan dari kalangan biasa. Rahang yang tegas dan wajah tampan dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi. Perempuan mana yang tidak mau direngkuh oleh laki-laki jangkung dengan dada bidang seperti itu? Dilihat sekilas pun ia yakin bahwa laki-laki ini bukan keturunan Korea.

Sekarang gantian Eun Soo yang berdeham.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Hoseok menunjuk Eun Soo dengan telunjuknya. "Maksudku, kau pasti adalah tipikal gadis yang akan dipacari olehnya." Hoseok akui bahwa ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan Eun Soo. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang gadis cantik yang tampak terpelajar seperti Eun Soo akan datang ke tempatnya untuk menyewa jasa mereka. Siapa yang akan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan kalau bukan orang-orang yang err— begitulah.

"Dia mantan kekasihku. Dia bukan orang baik-baik, aku tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Apakah jika kau memiliki seorang kakak atau adik perempuan yang akan menikah dengan orang yang salah kau akan diam saja?"

"Benar kan dugaanku bahwa gadis ini adalah tipe idealnya." Ujar Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya." Yoonggi tersenyum miring. "Berapa yang berani kau berikan, nona?"

"Kita sesuaikan dengan standarmu."

Yoonggi mengulurkan tangannya. "Setuju." Eun Soo membalas jabatan tangan Yoonggi dan tersenyum. "Hoseok, telepon Seokjin!"

 **. . .**

Seokjin berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, Hoseok menelepon dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke kantor. Seokjin berdecak kesal. Malam sebelumnya ia sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang ke kantor hari ini karena sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi Yoonggi langsung mengambil alih telepon dan memaksanya karena katanya _client_ mereka kali ini adalah _client_ mahal. Cih, dasar mata duitan.

Sesampainya di kantor, Seokjin membuka pintu pelan dan mendapati Yoonggi dan Hoseok berderap ke arahnya dengan heboh. "Hey, santai. Santai!" Seokjin menahan Yoonggi dan Hoseok untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Cantik!" Hosoek berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kaya!" Yoonggi menimpali.

Cantik dan kaya. Dua kata itu langsung membuat Seokjin hilang selera. Menurutnya gadis cantik dan kaya bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Mereka adalah kategori wanita pemanfaat, dan Seokjin sangat membenci wanita seperti itu.

"Di mana dia?"

Yoonggi menunjuk sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

"Baiklah." Seokjin mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eun Soo. "Siapa namanya?"

"Heo Eun Soo." Jawab Hoseok cepat.

"Jangan membuatnya kecewa."

Seokjin berjalan perlahan karena tidak mau mengganggu Eun Soo yang sedang sibuk menelepon. Setelah Eun Soo menutup telepon, Seokjin berdeham.

Eun Soo menoleh dan menatap Seokjin datar.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak peduli Eun Soo, Seokjin mengambil ponsel Eun Soo dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Belum lagi Eun Soo sempat protes, Seokjin sudah kembali mengulurkan ponsel Eun Soo.

"Itu nomorku. Kau tinggal tekan 1, maka akan langsung tersambung denganku. Ahh, hampir lupa." Seokjin menarik kembali ponsel Eun Soo dan menghubungi nomornya sendiri. "Ini!" Seokjin menarik paksa tangan Eun Soo agar gadis itu menggenggam ponselnya lagi. "Mulai besok bersiaplah menerima ucapan selamat pagi, siang, malam, tidur dan makan dariku. Apakah aku harus memberikan panggilan sayang kepadamu juga? Namamu Heo Eun Soo kan? Eunsungi?" Seokjin tertawa. Sendiri. "Aneh ya. Kau mau kupanggil apa, eoh?" Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya karena Eun Soo masih diam saja dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Eun Soo datar.

"Eoh?" Selama beberapa saat Seokjin tidak sadar kalau ia sedang menganga dan buru-buru mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. "Bukankah kau adalah kekasihku? Eh, maksudku kau yang menyewaku untuk menjadi pacar sewaanmu kan?"

"Kim Seokjin?" Eun Soo mencoba memastikan. Tadi Yoongi mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang akan menanganinya adalah seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin.

"Ya." Jawab Seokjin senang.

Eun Soo menghela napas dan memandang Seokjin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, menimbang-nimbang apa laki-laki di hadapannya ini mampu mengalahkan pesona Yifan. "Kau yakin bisa merebut kakakku dari laki-laki ini?" Eun Soo mengambil foto Yifan dan menunjukkanya kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap foto Yifan dan selama beberapa detik tanpa sadar mengagumi postur tubuh Yifan. "Kau bilang apa barusan? Merebut kakakmu?" Tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Eoh, aku menyewamu bukan untuk diriku, melainkan kakakku."

 **. . .**

Seokjin menendang-nendang kerikil dengan kesal. Setelah mengetahui tugas apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya ia berusaha mati-matian membantah Yoonggi namun ternyata ia memang belum cukup pengalaman untuk menghadapi seorang Min Yoonggi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali disewa untuk menghancurkan hubungan seseorang tapi bukan seseorang yang akan menikah.

Seokjin merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya bergetar. Pesan dari Eun Soo.

 _ **Nona Heo**_

 _Besok temui aku jam 7 malam di kafe depan kantormu. Aku akan memberikan data-data kakakku._

Seokjin mendengus saat membaca pesan Eun Soo. "Setidaknya dia berbasa-basi menyapaku terlebih dahulu atau paling tidak menambahkan _emoticon_ senyum di akhir kalimat. Seperti menyuruh pembantu saja." Gerutu Seokjin.

"Baiklah, nona." Seokjin mengetik balasan untuk Eun Soo dan menambahkan _emoticon_ senyum di akhir kalimatnya. Selama beberapa menit Seokjin menatap layar ponsel, berharap akan mendapat balasan dari Eun Soo, namun sama sekali tidak ada balasan. "Wah, benar-benar gadis ini. Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun? Setidaknya dia mengucapkan terima kasih." Seokjin menatap ponselnya gusar. Iseng Seokjin mengetik pesan lagi untuk Eun Soo. "Hey, sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur. Bukankah kau harus bekerja besok? Jangan sampai bangun kesiangan." Seokjin membaca ulang pesannya dan tertawa. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Eun Soo membalasnya.

 _ **Nona Heo**_

 _Aku menyewamu untuk kakakku._

Setelah membaca balasan Eun Soo, Seokjin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan menambahkan _emoticon_ tertawa tapi Eun Soo hanya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tanda baca titik. "Dia itu guru sastra atau apa?" Kesal Seokjin dan buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya.

 **. . .**

"Tampannya!"

"Apakah dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya?"

"Bahunya benar-benar menggiurkan."

Seokjin tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar para gadis yang terus berbisik di belakangnya.

"Sudah lama? Maaf tadi pekerjaanku banyak sekali."

Seokjin mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Eun Soo sudah duduk di depannya.

"Eoh, tidak juga." Seokjin melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Jangan cemburu ya." Seokjin terkekeh saat Eun Soo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Seokjin yakin Eun Soo pasti sedang memindai para gadis yang terus memandang dirinya dengan penasaran. Seokjin bahkan mendengar beberapa gadis menggerutu ketika Eun Soo datang. Mungkin mereka mengira Eun Soo adalah kekasihnya.

"Cemburu? Kenapa? Aku sedang mencari pelayan. Aku lapar." Jawab Eun Soo cuek dan memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

Seokjin melengos. Tidak ada data tambahan dari Hoseok dan Yoonggi mengenai Eun Soo. Mereka hanya memberikan informasi cantik dan kaya. Seharusnya mereka menambahkan informasi dingin dan tak terjangkau. Seperti asumsinya sejak pertama kali melihat Eun Soo. Cantik dan kaya bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Lihatlah gadis cantik dengan segala kecuekannya ini sedang sibuk memesan makanan tanpa merasa bersalah setelah berulang kali membuatnya merasa malu.

"Maaf tuan, bolehkan saya meminta nomor ponsel Anda?"

Eun Soo sampai repot-repot menoleh kembali kepada pelayan dan Seokjin langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Nona di meja sana memintaku untuk menanyakan nomor ponsel Anda, tuan." Pelayan tersebut berbisik di telinga Seokjin sambil menunjuk meja nomor 25.

Seokjin melirik Eun Soo yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan permintaan pelayan tersebut. "Bilang padanya apa dia tidak melihat kekasihku sedang duduk di hadapanku." Bisik Seokjin. Ia tidak mau Eun Soo mendengar jawabannya.

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Eun Soo terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Yoonggi, kau benar-benar populer."

"Yoonggi berkata begitu?"

"Ya, dia bilang kau adalah aset perusahaan." Lagi-lagi Eun Soo tertawa. Seokjin baru sadar bahwa Eun Soo memiliki sebelah lesung pipi di sebelah kanan, mungkin karena ini merupakan kali pertama ia melihat Eun Soo tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kau membayar mahal untukku."

"Tapi aku benci laki-laki populer. Tipikal yang mudah berpaling hati." Ujar Eun Soo cuek.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Seokjin berusaha membela diri.

Eun Soo hanya tersenyum kecil dan sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka gadis cantik yang kaya." Seokjin tidak mau kalah.

Eun Soo hanya terkekeh tanpa mau repot-repot melirik Seokjin.

"Mereka tipikal pemanfaat." Tambah Seokjin.

"Begitukah?" Eun Soo masih sibuk bermain game. "Kalau mereka cantik dan kaya untuk apalagi mereka memanfaatkan orang lain?" Jawab Eun Soo tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Seokjin sedang menyindirnya.

"Ck, wanita cantik dan kaya hanya akan mau bersama dengan laki-laki yang kaya juga. Mereka hanya memandang seseorang dari hartanya saja, hanya mau berteman dengan sesama orang kaya, merendahkan orang-orang yang menurut mereka tidak sederajat, memanfatkan kecantikan dan kekayaan mereka untuk bersikap sombong, mengacuhkan orang lain dan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

Eun Soo menatap Seokjin heran. "Punya pengalaman pribadi tuan Kim?" Tanya Eun Soo sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Seokjin mendengus. Tambahan lagi tentang _client_ mahalnya ini. Selain cantik, kaya dan cuek dia juga tidak peka.

 **. . .**

"Si Eun Soo bodoh itu kemana sih?" Gerutu seorang gadis kepada seorang temannya.

Seokjin melirik sekilas ketika beberapa gadis yang melewati meja mereka menyebut nama Eun Soo. Ia sempat berpikir orang yang mereka maksud adalah gadis cuek yang saat ini sedang makan dengan tenang di hadapannya tapi kemudian mengabaikannya.

"Kau!"

Seokjin dan Eun Soo sama-sama terkejut ketika seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka. Eun Soo sampai menjatuhkan dagingnya karena terlalu kaget.

"Kau! Ya! Gadis kurang ajar!" Gadis yang tadi menyebutkan nama Eun Soo kini sudah berderap gusar ke kursi Eun Soo. "Kau bisa makan dengan enak di sini dan mengabaikan semua panggilan teleponku?" Gadis itu sekarang sudah menjewer telinga Eun Soo.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam karena masih _shock_ atas kedatangan tiba-tiba gadis ini.

"Eoh, Jihyun." Jawab Eun Soo takut-takut. "Kau di sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku di sini. Kau yang ke mana?"

"Jihyun, pelankan suaramu. Semua orang melihat kita." Gadis yang lainnya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jihyun agar meredam emosinya.

" _Sirheo_! Biar saja si bodoh ini malu! Cepat ikut aku sekarang juga!" Jihyun menarik paksa Eun Soo.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau bisa bicara baik-baik nona?" Seokjin yang berpikir bahwa Eun Soo sedang dalam masalah buru-buru menghentikan Jihyun.

Emosi Jihyun semakin tidak terkontrol ketika ada orang asing yang menghalanginya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya galak. "Kekasih baru si bodoh ini?" Jihyun memindai penampilan Seokjin dari atas bawah dan sedetik kemudian mendengus. "Kau sama sekali bukan tipenya!"

"Hey, apa maksudmu?" Seokjin tidak terima karena merasa direndahkan. Dia adalah tipe idaman sejuta umat, seenaknya saja mengatakan bahwa dia bukan tipe seorang Eun Soo, gadis cuek begitu.

Seokjin baru saja akan protes lagi saat Jihyun berhasil menarik Eun Soo untuk ke luar kafe dan gadis lainnya sibuk membungkuk kepadanya karena merasa tidak enak dan kemudian berlari menyusul Jihyun dan Eun Soo.

 **. . .**

 **THE END OF PART ONE**


End file.
